Resident Evil 4: A Rift in Reality
by Kar31189
Summary: This story is about a young researcher being kidnapped and finding herself in a world that she thought was a game. Not only that but, finds a love she never put into her calculations. Please be gentle this is my first fanfic, rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Summery: This story is about a young researcher being kidnapped and finding herself in a world that she thought was a game. Not only that but, finds a love she never put into her calculations. Please be gentle this is my first fanfic, rated M to be safe R&R. I don't own any of this. The characters and game belong to Capcom.

Chapter 1

Friday 4:45 pm

A dark green Ford Tarus was pulling up into the drive way of a two story rustic looking house in the California Mountains. A twenty- three year old woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes got out and proceeded to check her mail. Her height of five feet and ten inches caused her to slouch uncomfortably to reach her mailbox. She sighed and mumbled to herself, "Junk, bill, three pitiful job offers and a postcard from mom and dad in L.A. 'Having a blast hope everything is going well for you, Kristen. Will be returning home in about three weeks…' Well at least I could make my parents happy…" Kristen threw out the junk and the job offers. She already had a job but knew that no matter where she would go it would always be the same: long hours, doing five other peoples' jobs, not getting nearly the enough funding that is needed, and having an ass for a boss.

Walking over to her answering machine, Kristen saw she had three new messages. She pushed the button and listened as she went to her closet and changed out of her lab coat and into the only thing she had clean: a black long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Thursday 12:43 am… Miss. Russell this is Mathew. I need you to fill in for me on Monday. I got tickets to a Lakers game and got a hot lady to come with me… no way am I going to miss it. I'm sure you won't mind. Anyway, later. Beep"

Kristen just scowled. Once again she's filling in for that piece of shit and like always she will get no credit or recognition for it. He'll get the bonus and the raise… "Then again, maybe that's a good thing," thought Kristen as she looked into her study and looked at her walls covered in awards and certificates of her achievements in genetics.

The machine then went to the next message, "Thursday 1:56 pm… This is Joe long time-no-see. Kris, I know you must be busy. Just thought I would let you know that grandma is planning a family reunion and I was hoping you would come, just so I can see you… I know you're still mad at…well…almost everyone in the family but… Well anyway, give me a call back when you can, even if you say no, I'd still love to talk to you, bye cousin. Beep"

After she finished changing Kristen leaned against the wall and remembered that day five years ago when she was practically exiled from her family…

April 12 age 18

Kristen was in a chair waiting for her grandmother to tell her this big news she had for her. "Ah! Here they are. Now Kristen, I have talked with the Deans of the finest Engineering school and Psychoanalyst school, and both are willing to take you. I just need to know what career you have decided on."

She then handed two folders to Kristen. Kristen looked at the folders and set them on a near by table as she said, "You don't have to worry grandma, I already got accepted into the school I wanted."

"Oh that's ok, but these are the best in their fields. I already said I would take care of your tuition."

Kristen clenched her fist in frustration and asked, "Grandma, did it ever cross your mind that I did not want to go into those fields? Haven't we talked about this for the past two years?"

Her grandmother just laughed. "You're a Russell and Russell's are only known for their work in therapy and engineering. What other type of career could you possibly be thinking of?"

Kristen stood up and stated, "I want to go into genetics. I want to help people, even though humanity has treated me like scum, and, more or less, they should get what they deserve. However, the very least I can do is something that I feel good about."

Her grandmother just shook her head and placed a hand on Kristen's shoulder and gently explained, "Dear, you need to toss that fantasy away and understand that this is what you are meant for. Not something that would seem like fun."

"FUN?! Genetics is a serious field that is taken VERY seriously. This is not just something that I think would be fun! Damn it, why can't you accept that I don't want to be like the rest of this god forsaken family?" Kristen furiously shouted as she glared at her grandmother.

The old woman took a few steps back after hearing Kristen's outburst.

Kristen then picked up the folders and said, "You, and most of this family, have always looked down on me well…" She tossed the folders in the nearest trash bin. "I don't care anymore! This is my life, not yours! That means I should be able to do as I want with it." Her grandmother glared at her and said, "You're just throwing your life away." In response, Kristen then walked to the door and slammed it after her.

Back in the present Kristen shook her head and waited for the last message.

"Friday 1:21 pm… Hay Kris, this is Kay. I heard you got some time off, so I'm going to come over at about 6. I'm going to take you to a club or something. And no I'm too shy or they will all hate me crap I'll drag you there if I have to! I'm gonna hook ya up with someone, and not like last time. I swear I didn't know that the guy was gay. If I'd have known, I'd have been all over him! Anyway see you soon. Beep"

Kristen chuckled as she thought about him. She and Kay had been friends all the way back in grade school. He was always the social butterfly and had gotten more so after the surgery that she preformed on him about two years ago. Just then, Kristen heard something crash in her study. Kristen went to see what broke and found that her Nobel Prize had fallen off the table and her scrap book with all of the articles about her achievements was lying on the floor. As Kristen picked them up she was jumped from behind by an unknown assailant. All she could tell was that the guy must be some body builder. He had one arm around her waist and the other was holding a cloth over her mouth and nose. Knowing that this was a male and, at this point, her feet were no longer on the ground, she swiftly kicked him in his pride and joy. As he screamed in agony, his grip loosened and Kristen was able to get out of his grasp. Kristen ran for the door but quickly turned around to get a look at her attacker. She was right: he was very muscular. He wore a black shirt, black camouflage pants and a red bray. "I must be loosing my mind. That or this is some sick joke from Kay." Kristen said to herself as she thought he looked just like Jack Krauser from Resident Evil 4.

Kristen then heard the phone and ran for it. She answered and heard Kay say, "Hey Kris! You are home? Duh. Listen." Kristen cut him off and said frantically, "Kay if this some kind of sick joke it's not fucking funny."

"Whoa Kris calm down! What are you talking about?"

At this point, Kristen could hear her attacker getting up and he did not sound very happy. Realizing this was not a joke she yelled, "Kay I got some lunatic here attacking me! Call 91…" Then the line was cut. She saw that the Krauser impersonator holding the cut phone line. Kristen dropped the phone and looked at him and said sternly, "What do you want?"

"I gotta say you have a lot of nerve to attack me and think you have the audacity to talk to me like I was some average person."

"No, I got that you're not normal. I mean who in there right mind would dress up as a character from a video game? Well, other then a complete idiot...or Kay."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but this is not a game." Krauser pulled out a flash grenade. The next thing Kristen saw was a blinding light. As she tried to recover her vision, she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and then she couldn't see anything. As she lost conscious she said, "Bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristen started to come to as she found herself chained up to a chair. "Wonderful, this has to be one of my nightmares… Let me think, it seems as if I'm in the same role as Ashley Gram so… God this will be a pain."

As she started to regain focus she could make out the Krauser look alike and a man dressed in a long purple robe holding a staff standing at the other end of the room. The man in the robes looked over at Kristen and said, "Good work Krauser. Once this is done, you'll get the full extent of what you wanted."

"Good. Be careful with her, she's a little bitch."

"Come and say that to my face ass hole!" shouted Kristen.

Krauser just scoffed and left the room. The man in the robes walked over to Kristen, his face covered in shadow and said in a think Spanish accent, "Welcome to your new life my dear. I'm assuming you want to know what's going on."

"A little but I think I have the gist of it. You're Osmund Saddler, leader of the Los Iluminados. You have 3 people working under you as, I can only describe as guards: Jack Krauser, Bitores Mendez, and the annoying midget, Ramon Salazar. You also have a small army of Ganados and many abominations that were never meant to be in this world; and you, your lackeys, and almost every thing in this place are infected with the Las Plagas. I could go on but I'm board and I want to get this over with since this is nothing more then a giant waste of my time."

"I see you're well informed about what's going on here."

"Well this is all just a dream, and I've played RE 4 so many times, my best friend has banned me from playing it again, I figure I have nothing to worry about. The only thing that confuses me is the reason why I am here."

Saddler laughed as he said, "This is no dream my dear. And you are here to help us. You see, I have heard that you are the one who has almost broken the genetic code; with skills like that, you will be of great use to us."

"Like I would ever work on something like this, you twisted nut job!"

Saddler's amused face turned serious as he replied, "You act is if you know what is going on; however, it seems that you don't understand your situation completely."

Kristen just stared at Saddler and asked, "Why me? You have Luis Sera working for you."

A dark smile came across Saddlers face that even gave Kristen a chill up her spine. "It is because of the gift we gave you and also your views on humanity that is what we need."

Kristen's eyes grew wide as she digested the information. "You… you infected me with a parasite!"

"Yes, and not any average one, but a master Plagas like myself."

"I think I am going to be sick," said Kristen, who was trying her hardest not to vomit.

Saddler laughed as he started to leave and said, "Soon you'll become unable to resist this intoxicating power."

As it finally started to sink in slowly that this was not a dream but the cold reality. She noticed Saddler about to leave and shouted, "Wait! Why did you give me a master Plagas? I mean I am an American and all, and last I checked, that was the point of your plan was. And I quote, 'No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever.' So why did you infect me with something that may very well rival your power? And use a better line that the one you used on Leon!"

Saddler sneered and replied, "Why indeed?"

Kristen started to struggle against the restraints. However, it was no use. She looked outside and saw that it was night and from the smell she was in the village. "Yeah the smell of cow dung in thick in the air…. So I guess I wait tell Leon shows up…." Kristen thought dejectedly as she compared herself to Ashley Gram.

As the hours passed, Kristen just could not get her mind off of what was going on. "Ok, so this is real. I am surrounded by parasite infected villagers, who will most likely try to kill me if I try to escape. I am infected with the same thing as the psycho priest. I also have to wait until Leon shows up and hopefully saves me before I lose my mind."

Just then the door opened and what looked like a giant came in the room.

"I have to take you to a lab here until the one on the island is ready for you," the giant of a man said.

Kristen rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Nice to meet you too, Mendez."

Just then Kristen got an idea.

Mendez walked over to a switch and said, "You may be one of us, but if you try to run I will not hesitate to snap a limb to prevent you from leaving."

Kristen nodded and thought, "Well there went that idea." Mendez flipped a switch that released her restraints. Kristen was about to stand when Mendez said, "You have not been given food or water for 2 days. Your body is weak and will not be able to support you."

Kristen growled and said, "Then how the hell did you expect me to work?"

"Quiet you American! There will be food and water at the house I have been ordered to take you to. There will also be a lab and facilities that you will need."

Mendez walked over and lifted Kristen up to her feet. Kristen tried to move but to her dismay Mendez was right. She had little to no strength. Mendez kept a grip on her shoulder in order for her to stand. As she was being escorted to- in her mind- her prison, she looked around and saw the villagers; their red eyes glaring at her as they walked around. Just then a villager came up to Mendez saying something in Spanish while pointing towards a near by building. Mendez tossed Kristen to the villager and walked over to the building. As he got closer the sound of a pistol could be heard. Kristen shudders and thought, "I never liked sharp loud noises." Mendez charged in and the sound of gun shots could be heard a few more times followed by silence. As Mendez walked out he had someone slung over his shoulder kicking and shouting.

"Ai yi yi! Let go of me!"

Kristen recognized the voice right away: it was the voice of Luis Sera. Two villagers, an old looking man and a raggedy woman, walked up to him with ropes and some duck tape. Mendez said some thing in Spanish and the villagers started tying up Luis's wrist and legs.

Mendez tossed Luis to the ground and said, "This time we will make sure you won't get that Plagas out of you." Luis just glared at Mendez. He in return just looked at the villagers and gave them a quick nod and the two started kicking Luis in the ribs. Mortified Kristen knew she could not just stand here and watch this; however, she did not know what to do.

Finally she just could not take it any more as she raised her hand and shouted, "Stop!"

To everyone's shock, they stopped and backed away from Luis. Furious, Mendez marched over to Kristen and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. As Kristen struggled to breath he said, "You may have the power to rule one day, but not now." He then dropped her. As Kristen tried to regain normal breathing she could see Luis staring right at her with a look of sadness in his eyes. Mendez said something to the two villagers and one lifted Luis, while the other was getting a piece of tape ready. Mendez lifted Kristen up to her feet and started pushing her away. As she passed Luis he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

Kristen looked at Luis but was still unable to breath right and, as a result, was unable to say a word. But Luis nodded. He had a feeling what she was going to say. The two villagers put the tape over Luis's mouth and dragged him away.

After about 30 minutes, Kristen saw a small house up ahead. The windows were boarded up and the door was solid metal. Mendez walked her over and pushed her inside. As Kristen pulled herself up to the nearest chair, Mendez shut the door and bent the lock so she could not escape. "There's food and water on the table. We will be expecting you to be working by noon." Mendez said from outside. Kristen looked at the table and saw that the food and water looked safe enough to eat and drink. Well, until she reached for an apple and saw that it was rotting and had bugs on the other side of it. She then reached for the water; to her shock it was clean, so she quickly drank it and then looked out of the cracks in the window. She could see the light of the moon and thought, "This will be over soon." Kristen then lay back in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N

Well here is the second chapter I'm going to wait for some reviews before I put up any more. I hope you are all enjoying this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

As the sun seeped through the cracks of the window and the roosters crowed Kristen started to wake and thought, "_Ok now I'm going to open my eyes and be in my home and Kay will be laughing at me again for hitting my head on something_."

Kristen started to open her eyes and winced as they burned from the sudden bright light of the morning sun. "Oh wonderful it was not a dream next I'll hear those stupid villagers shouting something in Spanish and then come the gun shots."

As if on cue then villagers started to shout something in Spanish and the sound of gunfire could be heard however… "Something's not right its morning but Leon and Ada don't get here tell at least noon and those shoots were kind of quiet as if there was a silencer on it." Kristen knew something was very wrong and decided to take things into her own hands as she stood up and staggered into the other room. There she found a small lab. Kristen smiled and said to herself, "Ok a little acid for that door and maybe a few booms and I might just get out of here." However just as she picked up a test tube the gun fire stopped and she heard foot steeps near the door. Kristen looked into the living / dinning room and waited…

Just then the solid steel door went across the room. Kristen looked at the door and thought, "I thought Mendez could have just opened it normally?" Kristen took a few steps forward and heard a deep male voice with a British accent say, "If there was anything in here ready to attack me they should be either dead or coming out soon. I might as well give them a little gift." Kristen raised an eyebrow and thought, "I know I have heard that voice from somewhere…" Kristen then took a few more steeps forward only to find herself at the wrong end on a killer7 pistol she looked at the man and saw he was in all black even black combat gloves, short platinum blond hair, and sunglasses. At this moment Kristen knew exactly who it was as she said, "Your…..you're…. Albert Wesker."

Wesker stared at Kristen and asked, "You know who I am?"

Kristen gave a weak nod and said, "Yes and I know all about you."

Wesker cocked the gun and said, "I don't know how you found about me however it would be in my best interest that you were to disappear."

Kristen started to panic and said, "Kill me and one you will loose any chance of getting the sample here and two you won't know how I got the information about you there for you won't know how to stop others from finding out… like Chris Redfield."

Next thing Kristen knew she found herself pinned to a wall with Wesker glaring at her.

Kristen just smirked and said, "I also know what's going to happen here like that the two you sent are going to betray you." Wesker decided to let go of Kristen and said, "Perhaps we can help each other here."

"I'm listening."

"I help you get out of here and you tell me how you found out about me and help me get the sample. Dose that sound agreeable Miss. Russell?"

"Yeah I …wait how do you know about me?"

"Anyone in the science field knows who you are and your work."

Kristen sighed held out her hand and replied, "Alright agree."

Wesker shook Kristen's hand and already noticed a problem, "Judging by your energy and the fact that you can hardly stand you haven't had a decent meal in 2 maybe 3 days?"

Kristen looked at the ground. Wesker just sighed and said, "One minute I have something that will help. Besides the last thing I need is someone slowing me down."

Kristen just rolled her eyes as Wesker searched his case and pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in it and walked over to Kristen and said, "This will give you the nutrients and energy for this little adventure that we both stuck in."

Kristen looked at Wesker and said, "Last I checked I was told not to do drugs."

"Cute now take this or I will leave you here."

After years of blood testing Kristen knew every vain in her arm as she quickly took the syringe and injected herself. Wesker went back to his case and said, "That will take 3 minutes to take effect. Now how useless are you when it comes to fighting and fire arms?"

"Don't compare me to that idiotic blond Ashley I can fight but I have never even touched a gun in my life."

Wesker sighed in distain and said, "Do you know how to use ANY kind of weapon?"

"Give me a blade and a bow and I'll be fine."

"Well I was planning to give these to Krauser but I suppose you can use them tell we find him and I have a little chat."

Kristen by now felt like she could run a marathon, whatever that formula was the Wesker had given her has put her body back into prime form. Wesker then tosses a double edge blade about a foot and a halts long and a cross bow. Kristen looked at her weapons and said, "I'm shocked you gave these to me I didn't think you would trust me."

"You are correct I don't trust you however it would be less problematic if you were armed and even with those I can kill you at anytime without you even getting a scratch on me."

"Gee thanks."

At this point a villager walked into the room and Wesker said, "Now let's see if you really know how to use those."

Kristen watched as the villager pulled out a hatchet and threw it at her head. She quickly blocked it with her combat knife and then aims her cross bow at his knees. 2 rounds and he was knelling down, she then run up and gave him a swift kick sending him into a wall, then she pulled out her knife again and keep slicing at the villager until he was no longer moving.

Catching her breath Kristen stood up turned around, looked at Wesker and said, "I think that's more then enough proof don't you?"

Wesker raised his killer7 at her and said, "Move."

Kristen gave a defiant stare at him and said, "What are you trying to pull?"

Wesker took a few more steps toward her and said, "You need to move now!"

However before she could the villager rise again this time with a Blade Plaga sticking out of him. Wesker quickly pushed Kristen out of the way and shot at the Plaga. One shot kill.

As Kristen got up and looked at the body that was now, melting into the floor and said, "Thanks those bastards were not supposed to show up tell later."

Wesker was almost out the door when he said, "Regardless we need to get moving."

"Wesker wait." Called out Kristen, Wesker turned around and caught something that she threw at him. As he looked at it he saw it was a pack of killer7 ammo, he looked at Kristen and said, "Where did you get this?"

"When you kill these guys sometimes they drop ammo, herbs, cash or, if we are lucky some, grandees."

"That information should come in handy."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

I don't own any of this it all belongs to the Resident Evil franchise.

* * *

Wesker and Kristen walked out of the house and looked around making sure to pick up all the items that dropped. She managed to grab so extra ammo for her cross bow as well as another pack of killer7 ammo, a can of first aid spray and a green herb and to her joy some grenades 1 normal 2 incendiary and 1 flash and of course around 2000 cash. She divided the items with Wesker but already there was a problem as she said, "I don't have anything to carry this all with." Wesker opened his case and said, "I have room this way."

Kristen quickly cut him off and said, "You'll have control of whether or not I get medicine or ammo… Fine but I keep a hold on the cash."

"Why you want to hold onto a dead currency I will not understand but if that is what you want then fine." Kristen just smiled.

Kristen then realized where they were at and said, "I think I remember this location." Wesker pulled something out of his pocket and said, "Unless it's something important, like what's going to be here, don't bother." The item in his hand lit up and showed a map of the surrounding area. Kristen just sighed and said, "Well sense you have the map then you know that there's a bridge not far from here as well as a road leading us out of here."

"True however I have been monitoring that for quite sometime and noticed that the only traffic that runs through there is those that belong to the cult. Further more that road is about 100 miles from any civilized people the cult members would find us long before we get anywhere near there."

Kristen thought about it and realized that it might be better to find a different way out last thing they needed was to run into Leon who by now was on his way here. She really did not want to have to try to stop Wesker from trying to kill Leon after all she wanted to survive through this.

Kristen then looked at Wesker and asked, "If you didn't take the road how did you get here?"

"I thought you said you knew everything about me?"

She glared at Wesker then started walking and said, "Forget I said anything lets just get going."

After a few steeps she stopped and realized something, "You just wanted me to shut up and get moving!" Wesker just smirked and walked past her. As Kristen fallowed behind she thought, "Ok Mr. know it all I hope you know up ahead is the bear traps."

As if on time Kristen heard Wesker's foot hit something as he bent down to examine it Kristen said, "There's a lot more of these also." Kristen picked up a rock and looked over at to trees that were close to each other. She waited and suddenly threw the rock the there was an explosion destroying part of the trees. "They have these set up everywhere so if we have to go by two trees word from the wise go low."

Wesker just looked at her and started walking again but this time watching his step and like she had said when he got close to the trees watch and noticed the thin strings connected to the explosives on the trees.

After Wesker and Kristen navigated the traps without saying a word they found them self's on the path that leads right into the village. Wesker Looked at Kristen and pointed at a small path that looked like it has not been used in years and said quietly, "That path will take us right to the church. From what I have monitored none of the member's not even saddler know or at the very least remember this path so we should be safe."

Kristen nodded and fallowed Wesker into the woods. After about an hour of walking Kristen could see why this path was not used anymore it was to far away from the village and really did not serve a purpose until now that is. Kristen looked up ahead and saw a cliff side and remembered the villagers pushing over boulders and having a little Indiana Jones theme happen. Kristen walked up to Wesker but before she could say anything a boulder came crushing down and rolled after them. Wesker managed to push him and Kristen out of the way before they were crushed. As he got up he looked back up the path and saw about three villagers coming after them. Wesker just scoffed as he pulled out a normal hand gun and aimed for the closest ones legs and fired, As the man went down Wesker quickly ran up to him and Thrust punched sending him right into 2 of his fellow villagers. Wesker then pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it at them blowing them to smithereens.

Wesker turned and almost had a hatchet hit him right between the eyes when an arrow shot the small axe out of the way. Wesker looked up and saw on the cliff another villager about to throw another one when he was hit with an arrow and fell to the earth snapping his neck. Wesker looked over and saw Kristen was standing and still looking above waiting to see if there was any more. After about a minute Kristen lowered her cross bow and said, "So much for them not knowing this path anymore."

Wesker glared at Kristen and said, "That's irrelevant now were here." Wesker then points to a hill and it could be clearly seen the church bell.

The two walked onto the grave yard when Kristen pointed at the bell and said, "We have to make sure… Ok fine I have to make sure not to miss fire and hit that bell last thing we need is the entire village coming here after us." Just then Wesker's miniature computer went off. As he looked at it he said, "Ah I see Ada arrived on time."

Kristen was about to say something but Wesker raised his hand for her to keep quiet as he called Ada. "So I see you managed to arrive at the village on time."

"Yes... But no one remembered too roll out my red carpet."

"The villagers there are being controlled, they automatically attack any intruders. Ring the church bell that should keep them quiet for awhile."

"Humph sounds like there good, obedient boys and girls."

"Unfortunately time is not a luxury we have. Gather as much information as you can about the parasites and finish off this little tour"  
Ada hanged up and Kristen asked, "How did you make it so Ada dose not know you're here?"

Wesker gave Kristen a questionable look and said, "One of those bits of information that you know I suppose?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I have a program set up so when either Ada or Krauser talks to me on this it will show them that I am at… let's just call it an office."

Kristen rolled her eyes she knew what the screen shows but there was no point in arguing with Wesker right now all that mattered was getting out of this place alive and human… Well relatively human.

"Now that I have given you the good grace of answering one of your questions perhaps you will answer a few of mine."

Kristen could tell from the sound of his voice that this was not a request but an order. "Perhaps."

"Where is the other researcher? Also…" However before Wesker could finish both of them heard some villagers coming. Kristen quickly said, "He's being held captive in a house north east of the village but I think that's the least of our problems right now."

"Agreed, we better get moving." Wesker and Kristen took off for the paths next to the church and a thick sent of moister in the air filled there nostrils. Kristen shudder she knew where they were going and to makes matter worse she can't swim and has a fear of water. "This is going to be interesting." Mumbled Kristen


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I own none of this it all belongs to the Resident evil franchise

* * *

Wesker and Kristen made it to the banks of the lake. Kristen looked at the lake and remembered what was lurking in its depths and shudder at the thought. Wesker looked at Kristen and said, "I'm going to scout the area you don't move or make a sound unless were about to be attacked understood?" Kristen gave a weak nod and waited in the brush for Wesker to return. Keeping silent Wesker looked around the lake to see what the best course of action was. He caught sight of two villagers dragging a person towards the lake and had the feeling that taking the boats was not the wisest move.

As Kristen waited for Wesker she was drawling math problems in the dirt to pass the time however she was quickly brought back to reality when Wesker walked over and said, "We need the take the high path no need to draw any more attention then you already have." Kristen glared at Wesker but she was not going to argue after all she really did not want to fight a giant fish monster.

Wesker then pointed to another hidden path that leads around the lake. After about an hour and half way to the other side Kristen noticed that Wesker was having issues getting through the thick brush. She then walked up to him when he stopped and leaned against a tree and said, "Listen I know you don't want nor care to hear this and that's fine by me but are you ok?"

Wesker didn't answer instead he started coughing. Kristen's eyes widened in shock as she said, "When did you get infected?" Wesker quickly whipped the blood away and said without looking at Kristen, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play bull shit with me I know you're infected and coughing blood is the early symptom also, I will admit I have no idea how it will effect you sense you're a B.O.W (Bio organic weapon) and not human but regardless the last thing I want is for you to turn at some point and attack me like Leon dose to Ada… crud."

Wesker turned to Kristen and said, "So Leon is coming here."

"No point in hiding it yeah he's here to save the presidents daughter."

"Hm… Interesting anyway we should keep…" Wesker then started to have another coughing fit.

Kristen just smirked and said, "What we should do is get you to somewhere safe to rest for a bit you won't last long in your state."

Wesker then glared at her and said, "I think I know what I can handle and what I can't also I don't need your help."

"Oh really? Then I guess you know what will happen to you if we don't get that parasite out of you or, that you need at least one other person to remove the parasite? Of course you could always try to find the sample on your own but well we see what happened clearly the last time you tried." Said Kristen she knew that in truth Wesker really did not need her but as long as he has a parasite in him he dose not have much of a choice.

Wesker quickly looked away and said, "You say you know me and yet you are walking on dangerous ground."

"Yes I know but that seems to be the only way for you to listen."

"_Not bad at all my dear._" Thought Wesker.

Kristen then pointed west and said, "Anyway I think I saw a small vacant house not far from here that's just as good place as any for you to rest a little bit before we get moving again."

Wesker nodded. As the two headed for the house Kristen could tell it was getting worse Wesker was now having difficulties walking properly. As the two got to the house Kristen opened the door and said, "I'll go look inside and see if anyone's home." Wesker nodded and watched for anyone that might come. After about ten minutes Kristen came back out and said, "All clear." As Wesker walked in he noticed that Kristen was holding onto her chest and was having difficulty breathing. He walked over to her and also noticed that there was something on the back of her hand and said, "What's wrong and what is that on the back of your hand?"

"Nothings wrong and this…" Kristen looked and saw it was the symbol of the Los Illuminados. "Um… I have no idea this was not here earlier… Anyway I found a bed in the other room you might want to rest there I'm… going to survey the area for traps."

Wesker did not buy that for a second but he needed to talk to Ada and it would be in his best interest that Kristen was not there, "Very well."

Kristen nodded and left. Wesker walked over to the bed and called Ada.

"We have an irregularity. The researcher we planted has been discovered by the Illuminados."

"You must be talking about that vagrant spanured so where is he now?"

"He's held captive in an abandoned house north east of the village. Until he recovers the sample we can't let him die."

"You don't need to remind me."

Ada hanged up and Wesker just sneered and decided to tell Ada about Leon later. Just then his vision started to blur and a migraine came on he then realized that laying down may be the best move right now.

Kristen looked around and saw only a few dead birds and animals but no traps so it looks like there in the clear for now. Just then she started to hear someone's voice she could not place who it was right away but knew that it was not one she wanted to run into any time soon. As she started to head back the voice started to come in more clearly and like she thought it was one she did not want to hear…

"So from what I have heard you found a rat to escape with." Said Saddler in a, cold voice as it echoed in Kristen's head.

"I have no idea what your talking about I got out of that house on my own."

"Haha you're a poor liar but it makes no difference enjoy your last bit of time of your freedom."

Kristen looked at the ground and sighed as she thought, "_I'm running out of time._" Just then she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head fallowed by darkness.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of this it all belongs to the Resident evil franchise

* * *

Wesker started to open his eyes saw it was night fall and cursed himself out, "_Damn it! How the hell could I have fallen asleep for this long!_" Wesker got up and looked around and already noticed he was alone in the house, "_Where is Kristen?_" He walked outside and started looking around. His foot then hit something he looked down and found the cross bow along with someone's foot prints that looked like they were dragging something… or someone. Just then Wesker heard someone coming and hid in the shadows. Three villagers came into view taking about something in Spanish. He was a little rusty in that language but did manage to pick up three words, Woman, researcher, church. Wesker got all he needed to know these …things were no longer necessary. He quickly fired 2 shots both hitting dead center of two of the villagers, as he started to aim for the other one the two that he shot heads exploded exposing some blade plagas. Wesker just smirked and said to himself, "This is going to be fun."

Meanwhile at the church

Kristen started to open her eyes; she could see a faint light and a dark figure however she quickly closed them as the figure she saw started to come into focus, 'Fuck why? Why dose it have to be him?'

A dark chuckle filled the room, "Well I said to enjoy your last bit of freedom."

"Why do you want me Saddler? What use am I to you?" Said Kristen her voice filled with venomous rage.

Saddle gave a board glare at her and said, "Even though you are worth more then that idiot presidents daughter that dose not give you any right to know anything that would be a waist of my time explaining."

"That a giant load of shit Saddler I want to know..." Kristen was cut off by the sound of something 'People?'

"Ah I see our American pig has found the presidents daughter."

"Leon?!" Said Kristen her voice showing her emotion of relief that she sadly knew in her heart was to be short lived. Saddler just looked at Kristen and said, "So you know each other? Well I will have to reunite you after I have a little chat with him. Mendez hold her and keep her quiet it would be rude for her to interrupt us."

Kristen was about to make a mad dash to the door but Mendez grabbed her waist and covered her mouth, she struggled but it was useless against the giant, she could only listen as the events in the main church unfolded and with every word she could easily picture the events unfold in her mind.

Saddler strolled out to the alter and said, "I will take the girl."

Leon got in front of Ashley and said, "Who are you?"

"If you must know my name is Osmund Saddler. The master of this fine… religious community."

"What do you want?"

Kristen could only think, "Yeah I tried asking him that too, this is bull he tell you his entire plan and I get squat." Kristen then listen on as Saddler said,

"To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the president's daughter in order to give her our power and then send her back."

"No..." Ashley then remembered what they had done to her and said, "Leon I think they shot something in my neck.

Leon's voice went cold as he asked, "What did you do to her?"

"We just planted her a little… gift. Oh there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father hahaha. But before that I thought I might bargain with the president for some donation. Believe it or not It takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running"

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere Saddler."

"Oh I believe I forgot to tell you we gave you the same gift."

"When I was unconscious…"

"I truly hope you like our small but special contribution. When the eggs hatch you will become my puppets. Involuntarily you'll do as I say I will have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to promulgate ones fate?"

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me."

Kristen then listened to the sound of the church doors open and she did not need to look she already knew that sinister smile in her mind then shortly after the sounds of the two men firing there crossbows and the sounds of breaking glass of Leon and Ashley getting away and… Mendez's grip loosening. Kristen took her chance and twisted her way out of his grasp and ran.

She could hear Mendez roar and saddle asking what was going on but at this point she had made it outside and just continued to run, 'I don't care if I get attacked its better then being captured and turned into a monster!' Thought Kristen. However her freedom was short lived as she saw villagers in the distance from every side. 'I… I cant fight them all.' Suddenly she felt the cold grip of hands grabbing her ankles and pulling her down into the earth. She dig her nails into the earth as whatever grabbed her pulled her into a hole.

"Shhh be quiet." Said a familiar voice.

"Luis?"

"Si now quiet." Luis shut the trap door over head and the two listened as the villagers walked overhead. After they dissipated Kristen said, "What are you doing here?"

"This is one of the underground paths my grandfather taught me when I was young. You were lucky that I happen to see you running eh?" Said Luis with a charming smile. Kristen just gave a small laugh and said, "Shouldn't you be heading to a house by now?"

Luis looked at her confused and said, "I thought I was the only one to have psyche powers haha."

Kristen felt a little relaxed now but knew that this was not over, she looked at her hand and said, "Luis any idea why I have this mark on my hand? Or better yet why dose Saddler need me?"

Luis refused to meet her eyes as he said, "I am sorry but… You have been infected with a master plagas sample."

Kristen's eyes grew with her worst fear realized, "But why a master sample? Wont that be a problem with Saddler?"

"No that's what the mark is for he branded you so to speak with that he can control you just like he dose with Mendez and that annoying shrimp. They too have a master plagas in them"

"Then why a master plagas? He has many followers as it is why would he want an American woman?"

"You're the one that is going to control the presidents daughter, she will become a Ganado and even Saddler dose not have the power to control her from here so he needed someone that had good ties with the US. You have great influence and you could control the presidents daughter as well and spread the plagas without anyone being the wiser."

"One part dose not make sense if saddler can't control her from here how will he control me? If its that mark then why can't he put it on Ashley?

"That mark only works on other master plagas carriers not low level scum."

"One last question I swear. What about Wesker?"

"Who?"

"Wesker he is a um… man that was also infected with a plagas he's tall short platinum blonde hair wears all black and most likely had sunglasses."

"Hm yes I saw him however I have no idea why he was infected sorry."

"No problem Luis."

"Ok I'm going to go you need to take the tunnel about 2 miles south then take the first right you see not long from there you will find a dead end all you need to do is look up and theres a door it will take you right into the castle but be careful."

"I will thank you."

"No thank you I know you were the one who got those religious freaks to stop beating on me."

Kristen smiled and nodded as she started running to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own any of this it all belongs to the Resident evil franchise.

* * *

Wesker made quick work on the ganados only getting a few scratches, 'Not bad they are smarter then the T-virus carriers however without a master they would be most likely on the same level… what a waste.' Thought Wesker as he made his way to the church. As he headed for it he could see that someone had done a little number around the church, 'Not that I'm complaining the less these creatures know about me the better.' Wesker paused as he looked at, the few body's that remained and thought, 'I better make sure Kristen was not in the middle of this… Wait why would I care about this woman?' Wesker stood there not caring if anyone or thing came his mind was trying to understand what is going on with him, ever sense he met her he has had the urge that me must protect her this of course was against his nature the only person her cares about is himself it has always been that way and look at were he got thanks to it. The leader of umbrella, wealth, power and having the capabilities to rival a god and it was all on his own, so why dose he care if she lives or dies? He has Ada and Krauser getting the sample and if Kristen knew as much as she claims it would be better if she died. Wesker quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts as he heard someone in the church. Killer7 drawn Wesker made his way inside and surveyed the small chapel however to his disappointment there was no signs of anyone there only a few arrows in a wall and a broken window that went into the storage room next to it. As Wesker was about to take his leave a voice called out from the shadows, "Got something that might interest you stranger." Wesker swiftly pointed his killer7 at the mans head even though he could not see the body all he could really see was his red eyes. The man just laughed and said, "Easy now stranger don't you want to know were the girl went?"

"Were is she?"

"Hehe sorry I can't just give you that without a price."

Wesker cocked his pistol to show he was willing to fire but the man just laughed harder as he said, "I don't fear death stranger. If you want to kill me be my guest however you're going to have to have grate luck to find the girl in time."

Wesker sighed and lowered his pistol and said, "What do you want?"

"Hehe about 10,000 should cover it."

Wesker glared at the man with disgust, '10,000! Were do I get cash like that out here?... wait!' Wesker remembered that Kristen had picked up some money on there way to the cabin with any luck she would have enough, to his shock he saw she had picked up around 25,000 more then enough to cover the cost. Wesker handed over the cash to the man and said, "You got your money now talk."

"Of course she took some of the underground tunnels to the castle she should be there at any moment so I recommend you get there soon besides the villagers are getting restless because of the American agent."

Wesker did not say a word just took off towards the castle making sure not to be spotted along the way, 'Quite a jolly mess that Leon has made but all for the better.'

Kristen had fallowed Luis's instructions to the letter and found herself at a dead end however right above her was a door. However before she opened it she could hear the sounds of footsteps above her as well as an all too recognizable annoying voice.

"Find them! Find that traitor and that puta in red!" Kristen then heard the sound of shuffling feet and the closing of a door, she waited a few moment to hear if it was clear but she then heard the annoying voice once again say, "Lord Saddler please forgive my rudeness I am having my men take care of the two rats as we speak."

"Good but our main concern right now are retrieving the sample."

"Lord if I may, why is she so important? She is no more then common, a little smart yes but nothing we can't replace."

The sound of saddler pounding his staff could be heard fallowed by him saying, "She has a far more important use or have you forgotten?"

"No, no my lord it's just that… why her? If you only use is to make sure you keep absolute control of the stupid president's daughter then why don't you infect her with it?"

"Because Salazar unlike her this woman already has a hated for humanity the plagas will fuse with her quickly and effectively while keeping the host knowledge and personal traits."

Kristen felt like she was going to be ill when she heard this and thought, 'Its going to fuse faster! How long do I have left? Also the comment of my hatred of humanity…' Kristen dwelled on that statement for a few moments, the memories of her past came to mind and the thoughts, 'Humans are…such wasteful greedy beings…NO! what the hell am I thinking!?' Kristen shook her head and went back to listening to the conversation from above.

The sound of Salazar pacing the room could be heard along with him saying, "But still milord how can we make sure she won't try to betray us?"

Saddler got out of his seat and started walking towards the door as he did he said, "Because she will be one of us by dawn."

Kristen fell to her knees and held herself as the thoughts of she was going to be a monster by morning that she was going to be gone forever passed her mind.

As both Saddler and Salazar were about to leave Saddler said, "Remember find the woman kill the rats and that American pig and retrieve the other sample."

"Of course milord."

Once the two left the room Kristen came out of the floor and looked around she recognized the place at the room that Leon and Ada will meet later. As she looked for something to defend herself she heard the sound of a Ganado coming and had to think of a plan quickly, she looked over and saw a chair, she grabbed it and held it over her head and waited at the door for the Ganado to come in, 'Maybe I can stun him long enough to run… or I'll just royally piss it off.' She stood like a statue unmoving hardly breathing and what was mere moments felt like eternity as the Ganado finally opened the door and Kristen slammed the chair as hard as she could on the beats head and back repeatedly until finally it stopped moving. As she looked at the body she got an idea, she took its black robe and the scythe it was carrying and quickly dressed. Once she looked the part she shuffled out of the room and wandered around the castle with only one thing on her mind, 'I got to get to that machine and get this thing out of me pronto!'

After a few runs with disgruntle villagers and the occasional crazy bitch with a chainsaw Wesker had made his was to the castle bridge. He looked around to make sure nothing else was going to come out after him as he started to walk inside. Suddenly as he was weaving from shadow to shadow silence of the night was shattered by a large explosion. Wesker wasted as flames reached the black sky and groups of deranged villagers started to head for the seen. Wesker just6 gave a milled smirk and continued to head into the castle grounds. To his disappointment all the doors seemed the be securely shut and he didn't want to make his presents known so he continued to look until finally her found a ledge with a open window. Wesker quickly climbed his way up and got inside making sure not to make a noise. As he looked around the room all he could say was, "No account for taste, oh well lets see were Ada and Krauser are." Wesker walked over to a near by table and chair and pulled out his laptop and opened up the umbrella starlight network. 'Now lets see were Krauser and Ada are." The screen showed a blueprint map of the village the castle as well as the island as well as two blinking red dots one in the castle and the other at the island, Wesker then changed the view to camera and looked to see who was who and found Ada was not to far from Wesker's current location and Krauser as over on the island for reasons unknown. Wesker thought he heard something in the other room and decided that this was not the best place to check up on his subordinates. Packing up he got out of the room and started to explore the castle seeing if he can spot Kristen anywhere. After about a half hour with no luck he found another place to set up his computer and decided to contact Krauser if anything Kristen had told him was true then maybe sending Krauser was not one of his better moves in this chess game.

Krauser was taking a load off in Saddlers chair when his com went off disturbing his in his mind his well deserved break. Krauser glared at his com before he answered, "Yes sir?"

"Ah Krauser I want a report on your current status."

"Nothing new to report. The master plagas samples are MIA."

"Is that so?" Said Wesker cynicism lacing his voice, "And what about the cults activities? Anything new?"

"Nah just plans to kidnap some higher level political official bu no names have been mentioned as of yet."

'So Kristen was telling the truth…' "Krauser I have a request I want you to keep an eye on Ada."

"Why? Think she may betray us? Truth be said sir that would not shock me."

"Reguardless I want you to watch her when you can and Krauser…"

"Yes sir?"

"Just remember were your allegiance lies." Said Wesker as he hanged up and decided now was as good of time as any to try locating Kristen again he knows he started hearing a woman's voice somewhere in the castle however it was too fait to determen who it was or if it was even human.

* * *

A/N: yes i know i took forever to update please forgive me to much damn drama is going on but i am doing what i can. Anyway hope you like this so far i'll do my best to add another chapter by next week please RR and let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of this it all belongs to the Resident evil franchise.

* * *

Wesker went to inspect the voice however much to his disappointment but not surprise it was only a female Ganado that was swinging her mace at his head. Wesker nimbly dodged and pulled out his killer7 and fired at her head but strangely she didn't go down instead from the remains of her neck exploded a hideous monster, it looked a little like a insect but with giant blade like claws that swing for something to kill and it found its mark as it ripped out of the decaying body and scrambled for Wesker. Wesker took this as little threat and aimed however he had not calculated the idea that the monster could stretched out its blade like arms and so as he was about to shoot it quickly strike out and slashed at Wesker's leg sending Wesker to the floor dropping his killer7, before he could grab it the parasite knocked it clear across the room and giving another gash this time to Wesker's arm. Crumpled on the floor his leg and arm gushing blood unarmed and the parasite getting closer Wesker just sighed and mumbled, "I didn't want to do this but it seems I have to little of options." Wesker's eyes started to glow their fiery red and with great swiftness he grabbed the blade of the plagas and ripped it off clean then slashed the parasite off the body, as he watched it crawled on the floor clinging onto life Wesker stomped it into the dust leaving only a bloody mess in his wake. Wesker brushed off the grime from the plagas and limped over to were his killer 7 landed and holstered it. Looking at his arm and leg it was clear the damage was bad but he could continue he just had to take better care.

Kristen had made her way through out the castle without anyone being the wiser, however much to her frustration she had lost her way to get to the docs, "Shit were the heck dose the passage go?"

"LEON HEEEELLLPPP!"

Kristen held her head and mumbled, "Oh god that annoying presidents brat I didn't need to hear her screaming right now I already have a head ache." Kristen looked out a near by balcony and saw one of the robed men taking Ashley away as she was trying to bring up the platforms from the water, however something was wrong, "Why isn't Leon shooting at those guys taking off with little missy big mouth?" Kristen looked closely and saw Leon was using his combat knife, "Crap he's out of ammo!?" Kristen jumped off the balcony and landed in front of the robed man carrying Ashely, ""Sister come to help?" Kristen shook her head and raised her scythe slicing off the robed mans head with ease, she then helped Ashley up and said, "Go get the platforms up I will guard you."

"Wait your one of them!"

Kristen shook her head, "No I want nothing to do with these freaks now move it we got to help Leon!"

Ashel glared at Kristen unable to see her face let alone trust her as she went back to the crank and started turning it once more. Kristen took out ever member that came near her with ease until one of them body's rose back up and a blade plagas exploded from its remains. Kristen took a step back as the beast swinged its blade at her just missing her own head with each swing. Kristen ducked just as the blade sliced at her her neck would be taking off the hood of the robe, "Aww now what's going to keep my pretty little head dry?" Kristen said sarcastically as she chopped off the legs of the body then stomped the plagas into the ground, as she did the platforms were fully risen and all the other monsters had made a hasty retreat. Leon getting his moment to breath looked up and saw Kristen standing next to Ashley and said, "Hey were you the one that helped Ashley?"

Kristen nodded an replied, "I saw you were out of ammo and were being over whelmed I could not just stand there and watch these things take off with Ashley… no matter how annoying she is." Leon smiled and extended his hand, "Names Leon." Kristen also smiled and shook Leon's hand, "I know and my name is Kristen. You're here to rescue the president's daughter." Points at Ashley. "Correct?"

Leon looked at Kristen cautiously and said, "Yeah, how, how did you know that?"

Kristen smiled and said, "Secret but you're the hero in this game so I will let you go on your way good luck and take care of yourselves and be very careful, "Kristen looked away as she continued, "Saddler is no push over and will be heard to defeat save your ammo for when the big plays count." Leon placed his hand on Kristen shoulder and asked concerned, "I can tell your not here on your own free will and you don't look like a villager , heck you don't look like your even from this country, why are you here and are you ok?"

Kristen politely picked up Leon's hand off her shoulder and replied, "In all honesty no but this is something it seems only I can do, I don't know how I could have gotten here this all isn't suppose to be real, but it is and looks like I am stuck here and I need to ply whatever role I was put here for. "Kristen turned to face Leon and Ashley and her voice shaking said, "Be careful and try not to die if you do I might die too and although I don't fully fear death I want to see this to the end. Good luck you two be safe." Kristen then ran off into a near by passage and didn't look back as her tears started to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own any of this it all belongs to the Resident evil franchise.

* * *

Kristen heard Ashley scream but paid no head to it, "So the dumb blonde got caught…again." Kristen continued on her way and soon she heard something and pulled out her weapon, "God damn freaks…" Kristen slowly backed up and found herself back to back with something, she quickly turned and raised her weapon but stopped before the swing when she saw who it was, "Luis!" Luis jumped and spined around holding his red9 to her face before he realized who it was, "Oh it's only you sorry about that, kind of jumpy."

"Not shocked if I hadn't stopped you would be missing a head." Kristen chuckled embarrassed over what had happened but Luis gave a reassuring and forgiving smile, "Not a problem, I am just happy to see a friendly face." Kristen smiles happy, also see a friendly face and not another monster.

She then looks at he surroundings and spotted something in Luis's pocket and said, "That's…that sample isn't it?"

Luis pulled it out, "Yeah…"

Kristen looked at Luis sadly and pleaded, "Luis please you can't go, you need to get out of here or else Saddler will kill you!" Luis put the sample back in his pocket and then placed his hand on her shoulder looking deep into her eyes he said, "I have to, and there is no other choice. I can run si but I need to get those pills to a friend here as well, once I do I'll try to escape."

Kristen looked down at the floor and thought to herself, "I see fate can't be changed, even thought I am here and Wesker is here things are going to run their course no matter what." Luis opened the bottle of pills he also had in his pocket and handed them to Kristen, "Here you will need these, they repress the plagas and will give you some time to get to the machine on the island, if I can I will do my best to meet you there and help you operate it." Kristen could not handle to look at Luis now knowing that he wasn't going to be there, he was going to die in this castle by Saddler's hands when he goes to give Leon the repressive.

"Yeah ok, I … I will see you there Luis good luck."

Luis nodded and hugged Kristen tight and said, "You too." Shortly after he let go and headed to the next room, as Kristen watched all she could think of was this would be the last time she would see him again. And so with a heavy sigh she walked off.

Soon after Wesker could hear the screams of a young woman, "What's going on!? Ahhhhh!" fallowed by a familiar voice, "Don't worry Ashley I'm coming for ya!" Wesker paused for a few moments and thought to himself, "Were have I heard that voice before?" He then pulled out his compact computer and looked into the data base however his search was short lived when he heard the sound of a man not far from his location. Wesker packed up and went towards the voice staying in the shadows as he went, not long after he spotted Luis sneaking around the castle making sure he wasn't being fallowed and in his hands was the plagas sample, "I see he's recovered the sample… I will inform this to Ada shortly." Wesker was about to head back into the maze of hallways looking for a location to make contact with Ada without being heard or seen when he spotted a shadow moving in the darkness, "Another one I see." Wesker aimed his killer7 and fired. Kristen suddenly heard the sound of gunfire and instinctively as if she was an animal she moved her scythe just in time to block the bullet making her only weapon shatter, "Hold your fire I am not your enemy here!"

Wesker froze as he recognized the voice, "Kristen?!"

Kristen walked out into the light and said sarcastically, "What a way to say hi Wesker."

Wesker lowers his gun and sighs, "I thought you were one of them."

"I will be if we don't get moving, we need to head for the island there's a machine there it will cure us both, however until we get there. "Kristen hands Wesker half of the pills Luis had given her, "I got these from Luis this will repress the growth of the parasite for a while but we haven't got much time." Wesker glanced at the pills before placing them in his pocket, "You ran into Luis? Tell me did he have anything else with him?"

Kristen nodded sense there was no point in hiding this, "He has the sample however he's going to run into Leon and then get Killed be saddler before Ada gets in contact with him."

Wesker raised an eyebrow and said, "Interesting so the survivor of raccoon city is here? Also I guess this is one of those things you refuse to explain to me how you know this will happen?"

Kristen nods, "Yeah."

Wesker pulls out his com and contacts Ada, "Luis has succeeded is retrieving the sample, he's waiting in the castle, get in contact with him asap."

Ada on the other side, "Understood."

"And the US government lapdog Leon, if you do happen to encounter him put him out of commission; we can't have him interfere with out plans."

"He has no idea what's going on he's nothing we need to worry about."

"He's a survivor of Raccoon city we can do without the extra distraction, take him out." Wesker hangs up and looks over at Kristen, "You said she will betray me correct?"

Kristen nods, "Yes and she wont kill Leon."

"I see, interesting. Lets go. And Kristen…" Wesker started to trail off. Kristen looked at him confused and asked, "Yes Wesker?"

Wesker turns his back and mumbles, "Glade to know your safe."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own any of this it all belongs to the RE franchise

* * *

Kristen froze as she contemplated what she heard Wesker just said, "Did… did he just say he was glade I was safe?! But that's not like Wesker! Is it possible that my presents here causing a change after all?" Wesker turns to Kristen and says coldly, "Don't let that statement to get to your head, I am just glade your alive because if what you said is true I might need your help with the machine. And maybe you'll "predict" something else that may be of some use to me."

Kristen rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever you say, but let's get moving, those monsters know I'm not on their side and are coming after me."

"Were they not already doing that already?" Asked Wesker with a cocky sneer. Kristen glared at him and responded, "Fine smart ass. Just remember I know what's going to happen you on the other hand don't and I could just as easily let something be forgotten that might have been what helps you succeed or fail."

Wesker said nothing knowing in a way she was right, so far everything she said was true. Wesker reached into his bag and handed Kristen a punisher and an automatic sniper rifle, "You will need those, better for you to be armed less work for me and you seem less of a burden." Kristen let the insult roll off of her, she understood what he meant and after playing this game so much and having to escort Ashley with her just standing around screaming and doing pretty much nothing the last thing she wanted was to be like her in any way. "Understood, lets move."

Wesker and Kristen silently made their way through the castle rooms and passage ways until they made it to the garden. Kristen felt a horrible shill up her spine just being in that place knowing the dogs might come out or more pain in the ass or the cultist come out and trys to chop their heads off.

As Wesker and Kristen walked silently around the maze it was odd that there was no signs of any life what so ever at least to Wesker he was assuming something may come after them now that they are in more or less the open, suddenly he hears a light buzzing in the air, "Something's coming." Kristen started to hear the buzzing too and told Wesker, "Novistadors, damn bugs that spit out acid and turn semi invisible." Wesker merely chuckled, "Not to me." He removed his glasses as his fire cat like eyes scanned the area he spotted the Novistador… right behind Kristen, "Get out of the way!" Shouted Wesker as he pushed her out of the way as the Novistador launched its acid attack at her, Wesker managed to push her out of the way however his right shoulder and arm for a major hit of the acid as he gritted his teeth in pain holding back a fury of curses he had hidden inside of him, "Wesker!" Kristen cried out however before she could help him the insect was about to launch another dose of acid, Kristen cloud not reach her gun, in the back of her mind she thought, "This cant end like this! Not at the hands of a over sized bug!" a frightening howl pierced the air as a infected wolf appeared around the corner and tackled the incest ripping its wings out with the tentacles coming out of its back he ripped into the monsters body with its fangs and jumped off, as it disintegrated the wolf howled and took back off into the maze.

Wesker fell over onto his back holding his arm trying to will the pain away, "Shit, why isn't this healing!" Kristen looked at his bag and ran over pulling it over to him and said, "When was the last time you shot up?" Wesker looked at her puzzled and asked, What are you talking about?!"

Kristen found what she needed the serum, "This you need to keep taking this or else your powers fade and make you no different then a human." Wesker looked at her shocked and demanded, "How do you know this!?" Kristen said nothing as she forced Wesker to hold out his arm and found a vain injecting the contents of the serum into Wesker's blood, within moments his arms skin had reformed back into the normal started and Wesker slowly raised rubbing his arm and looking t Kristen tired of the games and wanted answers now, "Tell me how do you know about all this, about me!" Kristen looked away and said, "You would not believe me Albert Wesker but this is all a video game, your life your history everything, I even know in years to come you will be going to Africa the birthplace of were the virus the T virus was birthed more or less from Ebola and." Wesker cutted off Kristen and said, "Enough if you wont tell me fine I will make you talk once we get out of here."" Kristen sighed, looking at her hands she saw the thick black veins were growing, "I'm running out of time, we must go!" Wesker nodded and helped Kristen up. As he looked at her he could see the hurt in her eyes and said reassuringly, "Listen I .. never mind just forget I said anything lets move." Kristen nodded and Wesker grabbed his bag, the two headed off for the castle, there Kristen knew that soon a good life was going to be taken by a horrible monster.

The two climbed up a ivy terries and climbed into a unlocked window were they had a front row seat of Leon walking into the room below. Wesker glared at him and mumbled to himself, "I see she failed to kill him, I will take care of this myself, Wesker pulled out his killer 7 and took aim for Leon's head, Kristen panicked and quickly pulled his arm down and snapped, "Are you a idiot?! You'll blow your cover!." Wesker glared at her and was about to take aim again until she forced him to look across the way and spotted Ada coming out of a near by room. Wesker and Kristen took cover, he looked at her and grudgingly said, "Thanks." Kristen smiled and saw about to speak when they heard another door open fallowed by a voice saying, "Leon?! I got it!"

Kristen tried to dash out and warn Luis but Wesker held her back and said softly, "Its… to late." The sound of Saddler skewering Luis with his tentacle and slamming him to the ground could be heard and Kristen softly sobbed into Wesker's chest.

* * *

A/N: yay i love reviews they inspire me to write and give me a smile something i haven't had much reason to do lately but knowing others like my work makes me happy ^_^ i know weskers a little OOC and for that i do aplogise but in my defense hes not use to someone knowing more about him then he dose hahaha anyway hope you enjoyed R&R and i will update when i can


End file.
